


naked

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, I was gonna write more but then I got sleepy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: “It’s killing me to see you this way.”They were both so small. So naked.





	naked

“It’s killing me to see you this way, C,” Evie muttered into the small boy’s bi-toned hair, arms wrapped tight around the shivering body as she compulsively ran her fingers up and down his spine, hoping in vain that the motion would calm him. The two were sat quietly in a back corner of the boy’s treehouse, the blanket and pillow that the Evil Queen’s daughter had given him not but months ago bundled tightly into a warm nest and the two of them securely nestled within it. “Please, baby, please tell me what’s happening in that big, beautiful brain of yours.”

Carlos let out a pathetic whimper—one that Evie knew Mal would sneer at if she were here—pushing himself deeper into the girl’s embrace as if to further hide himself from the world, from whatever had made him feel like this. She had half a mind to be annoyed—this was the Isle, after all—but this was Carlos, a boy whose acts of evil were, more often than not, purely accidental as compared to the planned mischief that ruled the children of the Isle. Evie had had dreams of going to Auradon and finding her prince since she was a child, but if there was anyone who truly deserved the land of goody-two shoes, it was Carlos.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Evie sighed as she moved to card her fingers through his hair. It was matted with dirt and mud, but had hints of being softer than the furs his mother so highly coveted if given a proper washing. She would have to pick the mess out from under her nails before she went home—her mother was obsessive in her examinations of the girl’s physique—but the princess couldn’t find it in herself to care. “Not now, not ever. But I’m always listening if you want to talk. I love you, C, don’t you dare forget it.”

Carlos shifted in the other’s hold, his eyes peeking up from beneath the blanket. They were ringed with red, and Evie had to force down the urge to pull the concealer from the pouch on her hip and rub the boy’s complexion back to the normal pallid color so typical of residents of the Isle. She did it to herself often enough. A muffled “Love you, too, E,” rang out from the boy, and Evie could feel the corners of her lips pulling up into a soft smile. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the rare sniffle from Carlos and the fixed sounds of the Isle. Shouts from the bazaar could be heard over the steady beating of ocean waves on the rocky face of their home. Evie broke it with a gentle hum, silently pulling Carlos from where he was burrowed against her so that she could lock eyes with him, once more.

“Yay or nay on talking about it, ‘los?” She cooed softly as she moved to cradle the other’s face. Her thumbs smoothed over his freckled cheeks, trying vaguely to trace from one point to the next but stopping as she found herself simply making a mess. She opted for simply petting the boy, instead. “Please.”

“I don’t—“ Carlos’ voice was raw and Evie reached for her pouch. Her fingers brushed over the concealer that had consumed her thoughts earlier before shifting past the small tube to instead locate a petite flask that, for once, did not hold the heavy liquor she so often drowned herself in. She held it to the boy’s lips, gently pouring it into his mouth and down his throat. 

“That water filtration system you made,” Evie praised as she pocketed the flask once again. “It truly does work wonders.”

Carlos shot her a weak smile, eyes flashing with pride despite his attempts at humility. Even if Evie weren’t able to read the boy as easily as she could she likely would have been able to see through the de Vil boy. His eyes dimmed soon after, however, as he thought back to Evie’s question. 

“I don’t know,” he finally voiced, averting his eyes from Evie’s own warm brown gaze. The girl couldn’t help but feel a rush of disappointment coursing through her body. Not at Carlos, but rather at herself for having put her boy into this situation to begin with. “Can you just…can you just please hold me?”

“Forever, pup. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about descendants at literallyaviking.tumblr.com or smth
> 
> goodsnight


End file.
